Feliz cumpleaños, Maki-chan
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Toumaki] [PWP, Crossdressing] Toudou, a pesar de la distancia que les separa, tiene un regalo muy especial preparado para el cumpleaños de Maki-chan.


Pues por cosas de la vida Me he puesto mala y llevo todo el día tirada en el sofá muerta del asco y pensé... ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que escribiendo porno porque sí? Así que... Aquí está.

**Aviso**: hay un spoiler de qué hace Maki-chan después de graduarse. No he dejado claro por si acaso dónde está o qué está haciendo exactamente. Sólo tenéis que saber que no está en Japón. Es una pijada, pero aviso por si acaso.

* * *

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, Toudou? Estás más raro que de costumbre.

—¿A mí? Nada, ¿qué me va a pasar?

Toudou intentó reírse para disimular sus nervios y se llevó las manos a las solapas de la chaqueta, cerrándola a todo lo que daba. Todo esto le había parecido una idea genial hasta hacía tan solo unos minutos. Pero al ver la cara de su novio en la pantalla del ordenador, todas las inseguridades llegaron a la vez.

No es que el conjunto le quedara mal ni nada de eso. Toudou estaba seguro de que estaría estupendo con cualquier cosa. Era solo que...

¿Qué pasaría si Maki-chan pensaba que era un raro? Vale que él estaba dentro de todo ese tema del gravure con esas chicas posando para la cámara con poca ropa y cara de no haber roto nunca un plato pero... ¿Y si esas cosas sólo le gustaban en las revistas y pensaba que Toudou estaba haciendo el ridículo?

No. Toudou negó con la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Imposible, Maki-chan nunca pensaría eso de él.

El susodicho miraba a su novio de forma escéptica mientras se ataba su largo pelo en una coleta alta, hecha de cualquier manera con algunos mechones escapándose libremente, y se sentaba mas cómodamente, esperando algo. Pero no sabia muy bien el qué. Con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla de su habitación.

Vestía una camiseta de lunares con colores brillantes y una chaqueta arremangada, de apariencia muy cómoda pero con otros colores completamente contrarios y chillones. Hasta su ropa de andar por casa era peculiar, pensó Toudou durante un momento.

—Venga, dilo ya. Tengo poco tiempo y ya es tarde. Si vas a seguir así mejor cuelgo y sigo con mi trabajo —dijo Makishima acercándose a la cámara con la clara intención de apagarla.

—No, no ¡espera! —Toudou hizo unos aspavientos con las manos y agarró la pantalla como si así pudiera alcanzar también los brazos de su novio y pararle.

Makishima frenó y se rindió, dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento, cruzando los brazos y suspirando cansado, apartando con el soplido un mechón que caía por su cara.

—Es que todavía no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Eso pareció atraer la atención del chico de pelo verde, que alzó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Me has comprado algo? No es hasta mañana.

—Algo así... Como estás tan lejos pensé en algo que te pudiera dar a través de la pantalla y... Como mañana ibas a estar muy ocupado yo... Mejor te lo enseño ya, que quiero ver tu cara y estoy muy nervioso.

Toudou se levantó de la silla y se alejó del ordenador, procurando que la mayor parte de su cuerpo fuera captado por la cámara. Las manos le temblaban y estaba empezando a sudar. Así que lo mejor iba a ser descubrirse antes de que se le estropeara el conjunto. No podía ir por ahí con manchas de sudor en la ropa. Eso era sucio y muy poco elegante.

Respiró profundamente, buscando valor, y de un rápido movimiento se quitó la chaqueta. Descubriendo así el conjunto que llevaba debajo.

Oyó como Makishima se quedaba sin respiración y tragaba saliva desde donde estaba. Pero no le acababa de quedar claro si aquello era bueno o malo. Se llevó las manos a la falda para quitar una inexistente arruga en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Y bien, Maki-chan? ¿Qué te parece?

—Es... Es un uniforme de colegio.

—Sí. Es el viejo uniforme de mi hermana —Toudou se decepcionó visiblemente por la reacción de su compañero. Parecía que al fin y al cabo no había sido tan buena idea como creía.

—Es un uniforme de chica.

—Cre... Creía que te gustaría... —dijo mientras intentaba volver a ponerse la chaqueta.

—No ¡no! ¡No es eso!

Ahora era el turno de Makishima de mover los brazos como un loco para intentar detener a su novio. Toudou paró lo que estaba haciendo y le miró esperanzado.

—No te tapes. Te queda bien... —fue la única respuesta de Makishima mientras miraba a cualquier otro lado de su habitación. Completamente sonrojado.

Cuando por fin volvió a mirar a Toudou, que seguía confuso, parado en medio de la habitación; se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró fuertemente los ojos durante un momento, intentando pensar.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó por fin.

—Es el uniforme viejo de mi hermana.

—Puedes... ¿Puedes hacer un giro?

Toudou se dio la vuelta lentamente siguiendo las órdenes de su novio. La sensación de llevar falda era muy rara, pero estaba bastante más cómodo con ella de lo que creía. Aunque la camisa del uniforme le quedaba algo mas corta de lo que debería...

Terminó de dar el giro e hizo un saludo imitando a una bailarina, doblando las rodillas con los talones pegados el uno al otro. Sujetando un extremo de la falda entre el pulgar y el índice, en un intento de bromear con la situación y quitar algo de la tensión del ambiente. La intensidad de la mirada de Makishima empezaba a ponerle muy nervioso. Podía sentir su calor. Era casi como si estuviera ahí a su lado perforándole con los ojos.

—¿Quieres que haga algo más?

Makishima abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta que le había sacado de su estado de concentración.

—No lo sé —su cara seguía roja pero ahora parecía más decidido —. ¿Qué más quieres hacer?

—Lo que tú quieras. Hoy es tu día. Tú mandas.

La frase salió de sus labios, sin pensar, mientras se reía alegremente. A pesar del breve momento de pánico, parecía que el regalo, de momento, estaba funcionando.

—No te rías de mí. Esto me ha tomado muy de sorpresa. No me esperaba un regalo y menos... Y menos esto...

—¿Te gusta entonces?

—¿Gustarme? Sho... —la cámara se movió bruscamente unos instantes hasta parar en un punto concreto. Enfocando los pantalones de Makishima, anchos y cómodos, en conjunto con su colorida chaqueta —. Mira cómo estoy.

La mano que no sujetaba la cámara del ordenador, fue hasta su entrepierna. Sus largos y estilizados dedos trazando su erección y dejando entrever perfectamente la forma de su excitación a través de la brillante tela azul de la prenda.

—Por tu culpa —añadió.

La respiración de Toudou se paró de golpe, y sintió como una bola de calor pasaba de su cara a su pecho y seguía bajando. El corazón le latía a todo lo que daba. Se había quedado sin palabras. Algo muy muy raro en él.

Las imágenes de la pantalla volvieron a moverse antes de enfocar de nuevo a Makishima, esta vez más alejado de la cámara. Dejándose ver sentado en su silla, encuadrado casi hasta las rodillas. Piernas abiertas y su mano posada lánguidamente en su ingle. Muy cerca de su erección, como si estuviera esperando para entrar en acción.

—Siéntate en la cama.

Toudou obedeció, dejándose caer en el colchón a su espalda y viéndose a sí mismo en la pantalla. La postura era terriblemente poco elegante. Tenía que haber practicado antes cómo sentarse con el uniforme sin enseñar nada. ¿Cómo lo hacían las chicas?

Cerró rápido las piernas en un acto reflejo. Pero Makishima tenía otros planes.

—No, no cierres las piernas —murmuró —vuelve a abrirlas.

Su voz se oía ronca y en un volumen muy bajo. Sus mejillas teñidas de color rosa y su sonrisa torcida hacían un extraño pero encantador contraste en su cara.

Toudou abrió las piernas, como Makishima le acababa de ordenar. Poco a poco, disfrutando de la impaciencia de su espectador.

—Súbete la falda. Quiero saber qué llevas debajo.

Dio gracias a estar sentado. Las rodillas le temblaban. Las manos también. Qué demonios. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. La voz de su novio acariciaba su piel, le echaba mucho de menos. Y ahora, más que nunca, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por sentir el roce caliente de su cuerpo.

Sus temblorosos dedos sujetaron el dobladillo de la falda y la levantaron. Un resoplido, seguido de una risa ronca, salieron de la boca de Makishima.

—Has pensado en todo, por lo que veo.

Toudou volvió a sentir calor en las mejillas y miró hacia abajo. La ropa interior femenina que llevaba puesta, estaba a punto de reventar por culpa de su excitación. Las transparencias dejaban ver cómo ésta se oprimía contra la delicada tela negra, suplicando por su liberación.

—Las he ido a comprar para ti —confesó Toudou en un murmullo de voz —. ¿Te...? ¿Te gustan?

Makishima gimió. Su mano había empezado a moverse por encima de la tela de su pantalón de arriba abajo, con calma. Disfrutando con cada centímetro recorrido mientras le devoraba con la mirada.

—Sí... ¿Qué más me escondes?

Toudou dejó caer de nuevo la falda. Pero antes de que su novio soltara otro gimoteo de queja, llevó sus manos al borde de la camisa, quitándosela de un ágil y fluido movimiento, cruzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Un sujetador a juego se descubrió. La suave y transparente tela triangular que cubría sus pectorales no dejaba ni un solo rincón a la imaginación.

—Oh, por favor...

La mano de Makishima ya se había adentrado en sus pantalones. Moviéndose de arriba abajo en un movimiento rítmico y cadencioso. Su otra mano se afianzaba al reposabrazos de la silla. Los nudillos teñidos de color blanco por la fuerza con la que se agarraba.

Sus gemidos eran suaves y entrecortados y casi le impedían hablar.

—Quiero... Ah... Quiero ver más. – exigió entre suspiros.

Toudou alcanzó los tirantes del sujetador, apartándolos de sus anchos hombros y tirando de ellos hacia abajo de forma juguetona para enseñar sus pectorales. El aire frío acarició sus pezones, endureciéndolos aún más. Jugó con ellos hasta que Makishima le pidió clemencia. Necesitaba que siguiera. Necesitaba ver más. Necesitaba todo lo que su novio estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle.

—Sigue... Por favor...

Toudou se reclinó hacia atrás. Apoyó su mano con el brazo extendido, en las suaves sábanas de algodón, dejando caer su peso sobre éste. Su cara y pecho parecían arder en comparación con la fría tela.

Su otra mano viajó hacia delante. Subió la falda hasta casi su cintura y alcanzó con el pulgar la goma de su ropa interior, tirando de ella suavemente para bajarla poco a poco, alzando las caderas, recorriendo sus nalgas y sus muslos hasta que por fin se deshizo de ella, dejándola caer en el suelo. Enseñándole a Makishima lo que quería.

Tenía las piernas abiertas hasta donde su flexibilidad le permitía. Las plantas de los pies apoyadas en el colchón y las rodillas flexionadas. Podía oír la respiración de su novio a través de los altavoces del ordenador. Entrecortada y forzada. Como la suya propia. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil tomar aire. Parecía que cada vez que intentaba inspirar, un temblor que le sacudía todo el cuerpo se lo impedía.

Se sentía completamente expuesto. La áspera y ahora arrugada tela de la falda y el sujetador, enrollado en su torso, eran las únicas prendas que le quedaban puestas. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a las blancas sábanas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió otra vez. Naciendo en su pecho y terminando en sus labios, que no podía cerrar por mucho que lo intentara. Sus caderas se movían solas, en un vaivén errático. Sus piernas intentaban juntarse de nuevo. Su cuerpo necesitaba un alivio.

Se mordió el labio inferior y por fin reunió el valor para mirar de nuevo a la pantalla. La imagen de su novio, también con las piernas abiertas y tocándose para él, por él, inundó todos sus sentidos.

Enseguida empezó a imitar sus movimientos. Haciendo un puño con una de sus manos. Llevándola al frente y rodeando su miembro, comenzando por fin a moverse de arriba a abajo. Acababa de empezar a acariciarse y ya casi estaba al limite.

—Ma...Maki-chan... Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo. Ah...

—Toudou...

Sus miradas conectaron. Makishima tenía un brillo en sus ojos que había visto muy pocas veces antes. Quizás sólo en el ardor de una carrera. Cuando le miraba así, Toudou se sentía como si fueran los únicos que había en el mundo.

Ambos aceleraron el compás. El sonido de sus manos, de su piel rozando con la tela y sus gemidos, llenaban la habitación. Su mano seguía bombeando mientras gemía una y otra vez el nombre de Maki-chan. Su Maki-chan. Tan lejos y tan cerca...

—Quiero volver a verte...

Quería tenerlo encima de él. Tocándole tal y como se estaba tocando él a sí mismo en ese momento. Sus propias manos no eran suficiente. Le necesitaba. Su piel suave, su sedoso pelo, sus largos y delicados dedos explorándole y haciendo con su cuerpo lo que le diera la gana.

—Toudou...

Makishima gimoteaba su nombre mientras su mano ascendía y descendía, cada vez más y más rápido. Su coleta hacia tiempo que había perdido toda su forma. Su pelo caía en cascada por su hombro y su pecho. Uno de sus pies se apoyaba en la silla mientras mientras su otra mano se había colado debajo de su camiseta para jugar con uno de sus pezones. Pellizcándolo entre dos de sus dedos, con la palma extendida en su pectoral. Su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos entrecerrados. No le quitaba la vista de encima. La mirada fija en la mano en movimiento de Toudou.

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y su cuello. Nunca había estado tan ansioso. Tan excitado. Si hubiera podido, hubiera reservado en ese mismo momento el primer vuelo con destino a Japón para ir a ver a la persona que le volvía loco con solo mirarle.

—Toudou. Ah...

El orgasmo tomó de sorpresa a Toudou, concentrado en mirar a su pareja. Una última oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo hasta su bajo vientre. Explotando por fin. Su mano se seguía moviendo suavemente, recorriendo su miembro, terminando de vaciarse.

Sonrió perezosamente mientras miraba cómo Maki-chan hacia lo propio. Ahora era su turno de temblar y retorcerse en el sitio. Gritando el nombre de Toudou y quedando paralizado justo después de arquear su espalda una última vez.

Unos últimos espasmos recorrieron todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies y se dejó caer por fin rendido en la silla. Satisfecho. Con una extraña sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Toudou le miraba orgulloso al otro lado de la llamada. Casi echado en la cama. Reclinado hacia atrás, con los codos apoyados en el colchón y la cabeza enderezada. Una fina película de sudor cubría toda su piel, haciendo que brillara. La falda le tapaba lo justo para que la escena no fuera lo más decadente que Makishima había visto en su vida.

A Makishima no le salían las palabras. Estaba en una especie de estado de letargo. Le hubiera gustado decirle a Toudou cuanto le quería. Cómo le gustaría estar ahí para dormir ahora los dos abrazados. Cuánto agradecía este regalo tan raro y, cuánto le echaba de menos. Pero no era bueno con las palabras en este tipo de situaciones, se quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

Aunque... La sonrisa inquisitiva que su compañero le estaba brindando, le decía que él ya sabia todas esas cosas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Maki-chan~. Cada vez queda menos para volver a vernos.

Makishima volvió a sonreír una vez más.

—Gracias, Toudou. Eso espero.

* * *

*Se va silbando y disimulando porque le da mucha vergüenza todo*. Espero que os haya gustado UXD


End file.
